


~Yoosung Birthday Headcanons~

by hobibiin



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Is it too much fluff?, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobibiin/pseuds/hobibiin
Summary: A collection of our favorite puppy, Yoosung, headcanons for his birthday~ Three on Sunday and Three another day this week~





	1. ~Date Adventure to the Town~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC plans a whole day in town with Yoosung! This is as fluffy as it gets.

\- You went shopping in the town recently and noticed a lot of stores you never did before. As a single person, you only cared about the nearest cheap restaurants or small retail chains. Now that you had a boyfriend, you looked for a lot of places for nice dates. You made a list of the most promising places nearby, and decided to use them all for his birthday!  
\- Yoosung was very excited for your first stop. It was, of course, a cat cafe. He had to send Lisa to a (professional) vet overnight over a sickness. He didn’t realize that how much he would miss a cat around the house until it left.  
If you did happen to dislike cats, it still didn’t overpower your love for him. You begrudgingly decided that he would be happiest there. You only wanted the very best for your boyfriend, after all. You’d have to wait outside or stay far away if you went inside.  
\- When you said you were going to one, Yoosung was ecstatic. He was almost jumping up and down when you were driving.  
\- “MC!! Let’s hurry!! I want to get there when the cats get sleepy around noon~” Yoosung smiled widely and dragged you to the cafe, almost looking like a child.  
\- You laughed and entered the place. Yoosung gushed over all of the different kinds of cats and played with them all. The cats were almost automatically attached to Yoosung–especially a certain gray cat with an almost grumpy expression. He took many pictures of with her, making peace signs or sometimes filters.  
\- The cat, named Eun, wasn’t very fond of you, on the other hand. She never hissed or clawed at you, but she never stayed around you for long. She would walk away when you approached. She would bring toys to Yoosung, but never you. Instead of eating the treats out of your hand, she ignored them in favor of Yoosung’s hand.  
\- Yoosung also started ignoring you for Eun, who thought she was so special, huh??? You pouted and scooted near Yoosung even more, interlacing your fingers with his.  
\- Eun seemed to take it as a challenge and purred against him. Yoosung giggled and pet her even more, which made you snuggle his neck and wrap your arms around him. He jumped slightly and straightened his back.  
\- You felt the heat come off of his face as he shakily wrapped an arm around your shoulder, trying to seem manly even though he was quite nervous of these actions. You smirked at Eun as Yoosung blushed his head off.  
\- An employee came in to tell you two that your time was up. You looked at the cat smugly, knowing that you won over his love–even though it wasn’t really a competition.  
\- Eun kept on cleaning itself, probably to wash off the pain. You kneeled to her and held a treat, as a way of saying “good game”. She finally accepted it, licking the treat and eating it as your heart soared. Yoosung was very confused at that interaction, but happy to see you enjoying the cats.  
\- Staying outside of the cafe would probably be mandatory if you were allergic, so seeing Eun rub all over Yoosung through the window would make you quite upset. You would risk sneezing all over him to share a passionate kiss through the window, with him blushing as bright as the sun. You didn’t know if Eun even knew what a kiss was, but you hoped she saw.  
\- While dragging Yoosung around the sidewalks, your stomach growled rather loudly. Yoosung chuckled, asking if you’d like to go back home so he could cook. You stopped him, pointing to another place you’d like to take him.  
\- You excitedly pushed him through the door of a restaurant you’ve always wanted to go to and asked for a table to sit at. The two of you quickly walked through the tables full of families with loud children, coworkers talking, and friends hanging out.  
\- You lovebirds were led to the very back corner of the restaurant. Yoosung was about to order for the both of you, but you interrupted.  
\- “We would like to have one omurice bowl, please.” you said and handed the menu back. The waitress looked at the both of you, surprised. (Just in case you don’t know, omurice is just an omelette on top of ketchup fried rice, like how Yoosung makes it but it may be a little bit more different. You see it a lot in anime and Japanese culture restaurants!)  
\- “Just the two of you?” she asked.  
\- “Yes,” you smiled back at Yoosung, who was a bit scared to be honest. Once she left, he quietly asked you what you just ordered.  
\- You explained that it was a challenge to eat a giant omurice inside of a bowl in under 40 minutes or you two would have to pay for it. If you finished it, they would let you have it for free!  
\- “It’ll be fun, yeah?” you asked him and held his hand. “Plus, we can get it for free~” Yoosung seemed excited by that statement and sat up straight. It should be easy for the both of you, right?  
\- He was wrong. The bowl it came in was a big–if not bigger–than Yoosung’s head. That was just the bowl–there were piles of eggs stacked on top of each other that looked like they would fall over any second!  
\- “Your time starts…now.” The waitress set the timer on your table and left. Yoosung was sweating so hard that he would have made a waterfall just from that. You assured him that it would be okay.  
\- You took the spoon and started chowing down. Yoosung looked in amazement at your determination, but quickly shook it off once he started eating. It was easy at first, only thinking of eating a free meal on Yoosung’s birthday, but your thoughts were only filled with eggs and rice as you kept on going.  
In the end, you gave up with 5 minutes left, and despaired as you slumped down the chair. Your stomach felt like a massive pile of lead and bricks, and your mouth tired from chewing so much.  
\- Yoosung was taking his sweet time before, however, your sadness only gave him more strength to see you happy. He chugged down even faster, not bothering to chew properly, and ate most of the bowl quickly.  
\- You cheered him on, actually excited to see him eat. Yoosung almost threw up the remaining spoonfuls of food, but still chowed down once he saw your smile.  
\- When Yoosung was just one more scoop away from victory, the timer rang. The waitress gave you the bill. You and Yoosung groaned in frustration, hugging each other and almost crying. Once you noticed others staring in disappointment at you two, you quickly paid and left the place.  
\- You could barely move at this point, chugging behind Yoosung who surprisingly was pretty fast for eating most of the food in the end. He bent down and offered to give you a piggyback ride, but you had to refuse for risk of making him fall from your new weight.  
\- In a nearby park, you found a bench. You collapsed, bringing Yoosung down with you, and sighed. You were a bit sad for giving up so early, making Yoosung reassure you that it was okay.  
\- “Besides, I’ve always wanted to do something like that with you secretly…Maybe next time, we can order something smaller?” you nodded and held his hand, still tired from all that hard work.  
\- “I’m too tired to do anything else…wanna go home?” you asked. Yoosung agreed and you two went home, but not before admiring the sky and walking a little bit more. You two held hands the whole time.  
\- It was starting to become dark outside, so you two decided to have a blanket fort! You brought lots of chairs over to the living room, while Yoosung brought out the blankets and pillows.  
\- Surprisingly, he had a lot of them–most of them had stars and hearts. They were so cute, despite Yoosung always saying that they were his sister’s (they obviously weren’t).  
\- You quickly got to work. You attached blankets and pillows over the couch and chairs, making sure not to have anything fall over. It took a lot of trial and effort, but you managed to make a good-looking tent with some cute nightlights inside.  
\- Yoosung turned off the lights and drew the curtains, coming inside the tent to see a cozy looking fort. You giggled as he looked in awe and sat down beside you, putting on the movie from his laptop.  
\- “Thank you for making this a fun birthday, MC. I’m so thankful to be with someone like you!” he smiled widely. “I always spend birthdays playing LOLOL and eating cake alone, but you made it into an experience I’ve never had before,” he rolled over closer to you and put his forehead on yours. “I can’t wait to spend many more birthdays with you…I have to do something special for yours!”  
\- You giggled and kissed his cheeks before reaching to his lips. The two of you snuggled closely while watching a romantic movie before him falling asleep on your shoulder after midway through the movie. You smiled and kissed his forehead, proud to have made him happy today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit OOC :') I hope it was still funny or good to you!
> 
> Tumblr post: https://hobibiin.tumblr.com/post/171762326485/yoosung-x-mc-birthday-date-headcanon?is_related_post=1


	2. ~Birthday Chores~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and MC just want to enjoy his birthday, however, the RFA interrupts them with their needs (Except for Jaehee and V because they're too kind for that). Will that ruin their day together?

\- March 12th was approaching soon, aka Yoosung’s birthday! This was his fourth year in college and he was working so hard to graduate. He stopped playing LOLOL lately to impress you and focused more on studying. He was really maturing because of you!  
\- You wanted to go window shopping, cook some lunch for him, cuddle with a movie on and not have to worry about anything!  
\- You and Yoosung woke up on his birthday and spent the whole morning together. He said he wanted to admire you the whole day, as cheesy as that sounded.  
\- You still giggled and got ready to go outside with him.  
\- As you two were walking outside the stores, Yoosung’s phone vibrated. It was a call from Jumin.  
\- “I apologize for calling you suddenly, but I need you to come to my office and file some papers for me. Assistant Kang is out right now and won’t answer her phone.” You could hear Jumin’s stern voice through the phone.  
\- “Huh? But I’m in the middle of a date with MC…plus it’s my birthday–”  
\- “Remember the favor I did for you? Time to return it. In the real world, you won’t be able to enjoy a day just because you were born on it,” Jumin hung up right after, causing Yoosung to sigh loudly.  
\- Yoosung explained the one time Jumin paid for Yoosung’s rent in an emergency, since his parents stopped supporting him soon after his 3rd year in college. Jumin told him to return the favor someday, but he wasn’t prepared for it to be today.  
\- He apologized very quickly and asked for you to join him, so it would be done faster. You agreed, wanting to get back to the date as soon as possible. Jumin usually wasn’t this harsh to Yoosung, but the disappearance of Jaehee must’ve made him a bit flustered.  
\- ‘Couldn’t he ask someone else?’ you thought. You wanted to scold Jumin over the messenger later.  
\- Jumin completely dismissed the fact that you came with him and asked to have the both of you work on filing out some papers for him. He almost made you guys sign a contract to not leak out this information, but decided that he could trust you as RFA members.  
\- The two of you started immediately, starting with papers on business contracts, proposals, reports, employee information, and other stuff that was too boring to read. Yoosung occasionally talked to you about how he was sorry about this boring task, and how he wanted to just relax today.  
\- "Jumin even made this guy work on a project on his birthday, I feel so bad for him! …Huh? He got fired the same day??” he looked in disbelief.  
\- You eventually dug out some notes from Jumin. He probably put them there by accident, but you curiously read through them.  
\- It was a list of favors he had done for the RFA members. He even had to put a note on top saying that they owed him too much to repay in money!  
\- Your eyes caught portions from Yoosung’s favors, the longest out of all of them (The others only had a few lines–mainly for him to tone down on the cat or “too casual” conversations in the messenger by Jaehee and Zen).  
\- There were a lot from his sophomore year in college, mostly about LOLOL or game-related things. It was cute to see how many things he needed Jumin to pay for–even just little things that were $5!  
\- You read a line that said “Send security guard to Rika’s Apartment”. You instantly remembered the time when two tall men in suits with burly arms came to the apartment.  
\- It was scary as hell having them suddenly into your life. A wide smile came onto your face once you realized that Yoosung asked Jumin to put them there.  
\- “What’re you smiling a–Oh, geez…” Yoosung looked at the note you were holding and blushed. “I asked a lot of him, didn’t I…?”  
\- “You’re such a caring angel~” you hugged him suddenly, causing him to blush and chuckle.  
\- “A…are you talking about that one favor during the hacker threat…?” you nodded and kissed his cheek. “I-I was just so worried about y-you…I wanted to protect you myself so badly…” he held gripped your shoulder as he hugged back, having a distant look in his eyes.  
\- “You did, and you’re so brave…” you put a hand near his dull eye. Yoosung smiled and kissed your forehead.  
\- “…I didn’t expect you two to be so affectionate in my own office,” Jumin interrupted. The both of you gasped at his sudden entrance. “You two can go now. Assistant Kang finally called back–”  
\- “Thanks Jumin!!” Yoosung yelled quickly before running out with you. “We gotta hurry back home so we have time to eat your lunch before the movie!!” You quickly realized that you wouldn’t have that much time left and hurried, ignoring Jumin’s glares of disappointment.  
\- Yoosung drove the car to your house as you checked the messenger. Seven was on.  
\- 707  
Hey MC!!  
Are you with Yoosung???

\- MC  
Yes, why? did something happen?

\- 707  
I have a surprise for you two at my house!!  
Come quickly~  
And be prepared to be amazed!! lol

\- MC  
We’re busy right now..and we just finished a bunch of work from Jumin…

\- 707  
The stars are aligned now!  
You won’t get another chance like this!  
Fate is choosing THIS MOMENT to decide this event!!  
It’ll be quick!! You won’t even get the chance to blink before its over!!!  
Do you want to feel this regret for the rest of your life MC??????

\- MC  
Ok, fine. But we’re leaving quickly, ok?

\- 707  
Yay~~~  
I’ll be expecting you…~ lolol

\- You sighed and logged out of the chatroom. You informed Yoosung of this news, and he groaned loudly. He immediately deflated in his seat, head drooping lower and his eyebrows furrowed. A pretty childish reaction, but you understood that he just wanted to enjoy his day.  
\- “It’ll be quick, like he said, yeah? Then we’ll go back to our date!” you held his hand and he squeezed back.  
\- “…Okay.” he flashed a grin at your direction.  
\- Seven immediately opened the door to his bunker when you two just barely knocked on it. He ushered you two to get in as fast you can and follow him. You two walked at a normal speed as he lead the way.  
S- even opened a door at the end of his hallway, revealing you two to his storage room. It was full of Honey Buddha Chip boxes!! You and Yoosung stared in disbelief as he pushed you two inside. He started explaining that this was where he kept his precious chips.  
\- “Yeah, but why are we h–” you were suddenly cut off by Seven closing and locking the door. You and Yoosung only shared a moment of silence before running up to the door.  
\- “SEVEN!! YOU TRICKED US!!” you screamed as Yoosung tried to jingle the door open, banging on it several times.  
\- “I’m so sorry…But I went to go get restock my kitchen and bedroom with chips lately, and…and…AAHHH!!” Seven screamed. The two of you looked at each other, confused. “THERE WAS A CREATURE IN THERE!! You guys need to get rid of it since my maid is busy!!”  
\- You two immediately started banging the door with more strength–out of fear. You swore if he didn’t open the door, you’d kill him.  
\- Seven ignored your threat and told you that he left some pest spray and a giant net in there. He didn’t know which one you needed since he couldn’t tell what it was through the dark himself.  
\- Yoosung and you clung onto each other as you looked on, the big boxes frightening you as you expected a large animal to jump out. The one light in the large room made it slightly dark at far corners, making Yoosung grab your hand even tighter.  
\- “Don’t worry, we’ll be okay,” he said that as he held onto you, trying to stop his shaking, just like he was doing right now. While you were wondering what creature would be lurking, he already calmed you down. He quickly wiped the sweat off of his palms beforehand, though.  
\- You closed your eyes and leaned into him. He smelled really nice, just the perfect combination of vanilla and cinnamon. He quickly looked around the room, grabbing the net just in case it decided to come out all of a sudden.  
\- “Hehe…Remember this happened to us one time? During the parking lot? It was really scary in there, but I’m sure we’ll get through it like we did last time!”  
\- You two were stuck in an empty parking lot with the gate closed. The two of you didn’t realize that it closed at 10 and panicked, scared of the possibility of being stuck there over the weekend.  
\- That was when he decided to take charge and take care of you. As you were panicking, he held you tight and rubbed your back.  
\- The two of you stayed in the back seat of the car, Yoosung whispering sweet delights in a gentle voice.  
\- Opening your eyes, you found a little bit of hope in Yoosung’s words. If something dangerous were really in here, you could always depend on him. He was always ready to take down any dangers, from small things like enemies in LOLOL or rude bullies at work/school.  
\- Yoosung and you took a moment to look around the room. Yoosung almost offered emptying out a box for you to stay in while he defeated the creature, but you quickly denied. It couldn’t be THAT dangerous…right?  
\- Yoosung held onto your hand the whole time, leading the way through the room. You smiled at the sweat recollecting into his hand, and the way he jumped at little noises.  
\- You quickly regained your composure after that, clinging to his arm. A loud rustle of chip bags came from the other side of the room, causing Yoosung to approach it slowly with the net while you had your spray ready.  
\- A pigeon came out of the darkness. It wasn’t even trying to attack you, i just pecked on a bag of chips and stared at you two. The two of you sighed in relief, releasing all of the tension in your bodies.  
\- “What the hell? I can’t believe Seven was afraid of a pigeon…” You let go of his arm as he quickly caught the bird with the net.  
\- “I…I did it!” Yoosung smiled and you cheered as well. Seven cheered as well, who was previously crying through the other side of the door, until the two of you scolded him for scaring them so harshly.  
\- He defended himself while saying something along the lines of “Pigeons are the worst enemy against hackers”. Yoosung almost kicked him for that.  
\- As you three released the pigeon, Seven hid behind you two. You wondered how it even got there in the first place, but it was Seven you were talking about, so you just let it go.  
\- Before you two realized, it was already past 3. Time flew by really fast for you two, as well as the movie. He sighed, saying that he wanted to do romantic things with you during it, like kiss you as they kissed and snuggle in the middle of it. The two of you compromised by watching a later one, an action movie, and went off.  
\- When you two were walking to the theater, you encountered a handsome white-haired man on a walk. Yoosung held your hand tighter out of worry, but it turned out to just be Zen.  
\- “Oh, you two have a car! Do you mind doing me a fa–” Of course he had a request!!  
\- He left his hairband at the place you held the RFA party hall. Last week, Zen let his hair down in the middle of it, making many of the women there swoon (even Jaehee, who had to excuse herself in the middle of a conversation!).  
\- He said it was important to him, since a fan gave it to him, so he was trying to walk there (since he has no car and has no idea what an uber is) until he saw you two. Is that how he got everywhere???  
\- “Hyung, come on, we just want to watch a movie…” Yoosung groaned.  
\- “Oh, I’m sorry then…I guess I’ll just have to walk there until it’s dark out and risk getting kidnapped by people who want my beautiful looks–”  
\- “Okay, okay, just don’t talk about that!!” Yoosung hurried to the car, not wanting to hear Zen ramble on about that.  
\- The three of you drove to your destination rather quickly. Yoosung was driving slightly faster than he usually did with his eyebrows drooping downward into a tense expression.  
\- You tried cheering him up by turning on the radio and singing along to it, which made him chuckle. Except when Zen sang along as well.  
\- You remembered the time when Zen lost another precious item, an earring (he started wearing some for his fans), of his at a nearby park. Yoosung got up in the middle of the night to find it, since it was too important of his.  
\- He spent so much time trying to find it with a flashlight, trying to get you to go back home, or at least the car, so you could sleep. You wanted to help him, so he just left you be.  
\- In the end, you were the one to find it (in a bush behind a trashcan of all places). Zen almost cried when you found it, never wanting to put it on to not risk losing it again.  
\- Yoosung and you always make jokes about that moment, but you look at Yoosung, not getting upset again over this and still helping, as a dependable person overall. You were so proud that you would have kissed him right then and there, if Zen weren’t there.  
\- When you arrived there, Zen was already far away looking for it. The hall was still shiny, the lights sparkling the floor as saw your own reflection. Yoosung came beside you, one bright eye and the other dull eye peering back at yours.  
\- He puckered his lips out and widened his eyes, making him look like a fish. You laughed and joined him, just making funny faces until you two got too tired from laughing.  
\- As you two were slacking off, Yoosung started to talk about how he was worried about you not having fun. He wanted to have a full day of romance with you, but it ended up being more work than play.  
\- “No, I don’t mind. At least I was with you the whole time! I couldn’t care less where we went!” you reassured him.  
\- Yoosung chuckled with you. “I’m really happy, MC…I hope you stay by my side for a very long time…” he held your hands in his.  
\- “Of course~ I’ve been remembering a lot of good memories with you lately, so I’m very excited to see what else you have in store for our relationship,” you pecked his cheek. He blushed alongside you, putting his hands on your shoulders and leaning down to touch foreheads. “I’m so lucky to have met you…”  
\- “You stole the words right out of my mouth!” Yoosung puffed his red cheeks out, making you laugh even more. He grabbed your hand and walked over to a familiar part of the hall. “This is where we first kissed, remember? I can still feel your lips in that memory…” you looked around, and he was right–this is where he first laid eyes on you and gave that heartfelt speech.  
\- “I want to make even more memories like that, MC. I want to always see your smiles and laughter. You’ve made me feel those emotions so much as well, and I wouldn’t be able to be so happy in my life if it weren’t for your love. I wanted you to see my good sides today–the sides that I’ve only been able to make because of you.  
\- “I’ve matured so much since I met you, and I hope that you feel the same way. I want to grow up even more with you, and dedicate my life to you…But I can’t right now. After I graduate and get a good job to be able to support you, I promise to support and love you for as long as time goes on…” Yoosung suddenly went down on one knee, pulling out a velvet box.  
\- You gasped, hands flying to your mouth. “I-I can’t propose to you right now, but I’m going to promise that I will in the future…” Yoosung opened the box and looked directly into your eyes. “So…will you be my pre-fiancee?”  
\- Tears well up into your eyes. You couldn’t help it, it was just so touching. “Y…yes…!”  
\- Yoosung’s face broke into pure happiness. He also couldn’t help keeping his emotions in as he hugged you tightly and kissed you passionately. His smile widened even more as he slipped the ring onto your finger, shining beautifully. “I-I’m so h-happ-ppy…”  
\- You heard his voice crack as wet tears went down his face. You kissed them away happily, until Zen finally shouted “Finally! I was waiting for you to be done!”  
\- You looked in surprise to see the RFA members (even Jaehee and V!) clap for you, Seven whistling especially loud. Yoosung wiped away his tears and thanked them all. You asked why they were even here.  
\- “I…I wanted to make this whole event special, so I asked them to help me out,” Yoosung blushed as Zen smacked his back, rather hard. “That’s why we did so many things…I hoped that they would all let you remember the moments we spent together. Was that too confusing? I wanted a fun birthday event for both of us, so I got it from Jumin, but he might not be the best for this advice…”  
\- “No, I got it. I’m glad you put so much effort into it~” you kissed him passionately, not being able to hold it back anymore. Everyone (except Jumin) cheered for you two. “You’re so smart for planning everything!”  
\- “Ehehe, I didn’t plan for most of Seven’s part. I told him to recreate that one scene and he just made it terrifying.” Seven laughed in the background. “I asked Jaehee to rent out this place again today, since it’s where we first met! I hope it was romantic enough…”  
\- Jaehee smiled. “I’m very happy to see the both of you spend your lives together.”  
\- You kissed him one last time, eliciting another cheer from the others. “But seriously, I lost my hairband somewhere in here. I need it!” Zen started looking again, erupting laughter from Seven and Yoosung.  
\- “I almost thought MC would notice that I wouldn’t be that rude to you two on this day,” Jumin added. “I had a hard time trying to act as harsh as I could…but it was good acting experience.” Zen yelled at him for trying to pass of being emotionless as acting as Yoosung and you giggled.  
\- Once you two got home, Yoosung and you settled back home. You two cooked dinner together, laughing the whole time and playing with food.  
\- You gave Yoosung some samples as he critiqued it. Whenever he asked you on the other hand, you only said it was good. He tried getting some advice from you, however, you just said it needed more love. He pouted and kept on cooking while you laughed at his response.  
\- You two finally finished and you two took turns feeding each other. He looked deeply into the eyes of his future wife, as you looked into the eye of your future husband.  
\- Yoosung kissed your ring finger gently and said “I can’t wait to get married to you…” You couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one was the longest one! It almost became a full-on fanfic! It's a bit confusing at the end, but I'm sorry :'( 
> 
> Tumblr post: https://hobibiin.tumblr.com/post/171769138335/yoosung-x-mc-have-a-cooking-competition?is_related_post=1


	3. ~The Best Husband/Wife in the World~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yoosung get into a cooking competition to see who cooks the best. The winner would be declared the best wife/husband!!

\- You practiced for so long. So much hard work was put into this one piece. All your time, patience, tears and love were wasted into preparing for this moment.  
\- A cooking competition against your boyfriend.  
\- You tried to cook breakfast this morning for his birthday, but failed miserably. Recreating his special omurice, the smile just looked a little sad over the hard rice and burnt eggs. Yoosung had to make another one for yourselves, reassuring you that he was just a natural cook and was better.  
\- This made you a bit angry, saying that you could easily make one that was better than the first attempt. He nodded, not really believing you but also not wanting to hurt your feelings. You saw through this and told him you could be a better wife for him than him a husband for you.  
\- Yoosung blushed at the thought of being married, but still defended his title as the best cook. He wasn’t about to let go of his pride, was he?  
\- “Oh yeah, how about we both make a dish and we see who’s is better!?” you said out of the blue. He agreed, positive that he’d win. You both decided to choose Zen as the judge, since he wanted to come over during the night to have drinks with Yoosung.  
\- “My favorite food? Uh…I don’t think I have one…maybe the takoyaki down the str–”  
\- “Pick an easier food!!” you complained in the background.  
\- “Oh, maybe memil guksu? I crave ramen a lot but it’s a healthy su–”  
\- You hung up on him for Yoosung, making him surprised. You quickly got out the buckwheat noodles for both of you and prepared two pots. Even though it was a small kitchen, the tension in the room was tight.  
\- “I won’t go easy on you just because it’s your birthday!” you said, collecting the ingredients from the fridge.  
\- “I love you so much and always wants to cook for you, so I won’t hold back and show you my ultimate skill!” he said, causing you to blush. That wasn’t the point–you were gonna show him that YOU’RE the better wife!  
\- When both of your ingredients were ready to be prepared, Zen sat on the table, wondering if this would affect your guys’ relationship at all. He started a timer for 40 minutes, and you two scrambled to start.  
\- While Yoosung was swiftly chopping vegetable after vegetable, you were struggling to cut them correctly. You almost sliced your finger off few times, only being able to cut half of your ingredients before Yoosung was already done and boiling them.  
\- You boiled the noodles, almost burning yourself in the process. Once it was time, you drained the water out and started on the broth. You read online about how to make the broth before you made it, but you were sure it’d taste good!  
\- You carefully added the vegetables in, not wanting to let them fall accidentally. You decided what else to add to your meal that Yoosung didn’t. Your second attempt at cooking an egg would have to do for now!  
\- Praying that you took out all of the shells you dropped into the pot, you mixed the yellow substance until it turned lighter. You smiled widely. That was your first good attempt! You cheered for yourself, causing Yoosung to glance at you strangely before you went back to shyly cooking.  
\- You barely finished by the time the timer rang. Yoosung chuckled at your troubles, but quickly looked away once you sent a glare. You looked back at your bowl, which wasn’t half bad. It had some badly cut veggies, but you covered them up with the noodles. You put your cover onto the bowl, hiding it from the eyes of a certain nosy boyfriend.  
\- The two of you brought your bowls over to Zen, who was wowed by the presentation. He asked for you two wait while he took selfies with them, eliciting a frown by the both of you. He decided to wait.  
\- Zen asked to try yours first, expecting yours to taste better, and you happily agreed. You revealed the soup to him, and even Yoosung was surprised by how good it looked. Okay, maybe not good, but not burnt. Zen wasted no time eating his first bite, not sharing any facial cues.  
\- “How should I put this…” Zen closed his eyes for a second, your heart thumping hard against your ribcage. “It’s nothing special…it’s just very bland. I’ve tasted this soup recipe before, so it doesn’t stand out to me.”  
\- You dropped to your knees. You were defeated. All your hard work was wasted for this competition! You thought of all of the things you did wrong during preparation, and you even thought of all the sins you committed to deserve this from God. Maybe that was a bit too extreme, though.  
\- Your thoughts were interrupted by Zen. He put a hand to his mouth, eyes widening. You saw him drop his spoon, staring at Yoosung’s bowl with an intense stare. Was it that good? You stood up and looked at the beautifully made memil guksu. It was very cutesy, with heart-shaped vegetables and a delicious-looking soup.  
\- Zen ran to the kitchen sink and spit it out. “Wh..why…” Yoosung looked in shock at Zen’s actions. “Wh…Why is it so sweet?!”  
\- You couldn’t believe it. Did Yoosung mess up? You curiously tried the soup, and he was right. It was strangely sweet. You almost spat it out right then and there, but you didn’t want to ruin Yoosung’s pride.  
\- It was pretty obvious who won. Zen gave the victory over to you, making Yoosung fall to his knees this time. You didn’t really believe that you won!! You jumped up and high-fived Zen, who was still not very excited that he didn’t get a good meal.  
\- “Who’s the better wife here?? Me!! I’ll make everyone fall in love with me with my cooking!!” you shouted loudly. Yoosung was hiding a smile behind his hand and holding in a laugh.  
\- When you two greeted Zen out of the door, you sat with Yoosung at the dinner table. He was disappointed that he accidentally grabbed the sugar instead of the salt and didn’t realize.  
\- “Hold on, you knew!” you shouted. Yoosung flinched in surprise and you walked over to the sugar and salt jars. “These are two completely different jars! I remember you chose the pink one to represent the sugar and the blue for the salt when we were at the store! You couldn’t mix them up, could you…?”  
\- Yoosung’s eyes lowered to the ground. “Yeah, I knew…but I only wanted to see you happy! I saw you look so proud when you cooked that egg, so I’d get sad if you didn’t win…” he pouted and tried to beg for forgiveness. “You were just so cute!! Please…don’t get mad!” he brought out the puppy eyes. Ah, your greatest weakness!  
\- “I’m not mad, Yoosung…” you said, making Yoosung sighed in relief. “You think you could’ve won if you didn’t put in the sugar?”  
\- “I’m positive,” Yoosung answered. You glared and stayed still for a while. He pouted and looked into your eyes, one shimmering with sadness and the other dull and hollow.  
\- “…I bet I’d win fair and square,” you crossed your arms.  
\- Yoosung didn’t reply at first. “…Let’s call Zen back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty funny to me, I just wanted to make a funny story! This may be a little OOC (like always) for Yoosung, but I hope you still enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr post: https://hobibiin.tumblr.com/post/171769138335/yoosung-x-mc-have-a-cooking-competition?is_related_post=1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed, even just a little bit! I put a lot of work into this, so feel free to leave constructive criticism or just your opinions! 
> 
> Tumblr post: https://hobibiin.tumblr.com/post/171762326485/yoosung-x-mc-birthday-date-headcanon#notes


End file.
